Tahitian Treat
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: This is just a fluffy fun diddy that I made up spur of the moment. Not going to tell much more or it will ruin the twists. Draco and Hermione. You'll see where it falls in my timeline.


Tahitian Treat

"Expelliarmus!" Draco commanded when he caught the Gryffindor spy sneaking around the Slytherin common room in the middle of the night. "Spying or stealing?" he asked, as he levitated her wand to him.

"Neither," Hermione stated as she looked at him innocently.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione," he countered. "You're not as good at it as I am." Immediately, he grabbed her wrist and apparated into his private chamber. "So we don't disturb anyone's sleep," he explained. "I own everything in this room." The clearly Slytherin room richly decorated in greens and blacks, featured an ornate silver dragon on the headboard of the huge four poster bed, along with the head of a silver dragon near the ceiling. "I can do whatever I want with anything in it - or anyone." As he smiled, he gave her the once over. "Moreover, it's sound proof." While he sat in the middle of his bed, he twirled his wand and scrutinized her for a moment. "I have to punish you. If I turn you in, because you're the sweet little Hermione, you wouldn't even get a slap on the hand." Then he placed the wands in the Dragon's mouth near the ceiling. "We won't need wands. Since you woke me up, you're going to entertain me."

"Draco, you're scaring me. I'm going now." She turned to find the door locked.

"You're not going anywhere my little Gryffindor spy," he retorted slyly, wanting to frighten her a little. All in all, he secretly liked teasing her. Thankfully, his cohorts didn't find her, or this game would go far differently.

"I'm not a spy." Frantically, she tugged the door handle.

Since she was now body slamming the door, he put her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. "You're going to be punished for breaking into a Slytherin room, and for trying to break my door."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She pushed against him as he loomed over her. Though she pushed hard, he didn't budge. "Get off of me!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but instead they wrestled. "You're just a malicious bully!"

"You're a feisty little witch." After nearly five minutes of wrestling, he let her break free. She ran to one corner, then to the other, as he chased her. Then she hopped on the bed. Frantically, she jumped, trying to gain enough height to grab her wand, but it was well out of her grasp. He laughed while he relaxed on the bed, watching her jump for awhile. "This is the most fun I've had in ages."

"You would have to be as tall as a bloody ogre," she yelled.

"Horny as one too," he commented as he maneuvered near. "Amoveo," he commanded. Suddenly, she jumped up and down, but nude, though he meant only to strip her down to her dainties. Immediately, she stopped and tried to cover herself. "Bloody hell Hermione, you shouldn't keep a body like that under wraps." He looked down at his bulging pajama bottoms. "I'm already raging." Then he pinned her and smiled. "Remember when you punched me years ago, you made me notice you. I like your spunk, you little wildcat; makes me want to tame you."

"You deserved ten punches." He smiled and nodded. "Only a despicable person would do this." She pushed hard against his chest. "You're a venomous snake."

"And you are a tease, flaunting yourself and sashaying in front of me," he countered. "You constantly tormented me, making me want to shag you even more."

"You're delusional. Only someone as wicked as you would think such a thing," she said. "You were the tormentor."

"This is going to be amazing," he remarked at her complete wax.

"You wretched sod." She wiggled about. "I'm a virgin."

"Since we have a long weekend ahead, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be long past virginity."

"I don't have any contraceptive potion." She looked him dead in the eyes, her own big with fright. "If you do this, you'll probably get me pregnant."

"That really doesn't matter to me." He smirked. "I like living dangerously."

"You're immoral." He leaned in and sniffed her perfume on the nape of her neck. "Malfoy, you're an evil, horrible, degenerate pervert!"

"Pristine, modest little Gryffindor, you need to be punished." Though he desperately wanted to take advantage of the situation, he stopped at this point, since he had scared her enough. Hopefully, she would never try this stunt again. Although the witch wiggling beneath him aroused him more than any had in the past, he wasn't a rapist. Since there were always plenty of slags more than willing to satisfy him, he didn't need to be. With that, he sat up and stopped, fully expecting her to bolt.

Then, unexpectedly, she pressed herself against him. In a hot breath against his ear, she whispered, "Draco, I'll let you punish me, if you promise not to turn me in." With a slight nibble on his ear, his sweet spot that so few witches ever found, she softly pleaded, "Please."

"I promise," he swore as he ran his finger down the porcelain figure beneath him. With every caress from the nape of her neck, over her breasts and all the way to her toes, she trembled and moaned as he savored every inch of his conquest. Then she spread her legs in a silent welcome, seconds before he thrust inside conquered her her. "Damn Hermione, you fit me like a tight, wet, silky glove." Though tight, he knew she wasn't a virgin as he pumped more. "You feel better than any witch I ever had."

She feverishly kissed and wrapped her legs around his hips matching his fervor. As their heated bodies molded together, she whimpered in his ear. "Draco." Soon he felt her quivering against him. She shrieked, "More!" The harder he punished her, the more she pulsated. Eventually, she showered on him, covering the sheets.

"Hermione," he yelled as his body rocked from the biggest one of his life. After, he kept her trapped beneath him. Breathless and shaken, he rested his head on the pillow next to her, on the silkiest mane he had ever felt beneath his forehead. From the crook of her neck, he inhaled the most alluring perfume ever. _Damn you Hermione, you're the best shag ever_. All his life, the family money bought him everything he ever wanted, but it couldn't buy the one thing he knew he would want later: seconds. Since money couldn't buy her, he decided to just flat out keep her.

Quietly and stiffly, she walked to the shower. With a silent command, he cleaned his bed. As the Malfoy heir, he could perform wand-less magic but it was more taxing. As a courtesy, he left her his pajama top and a pair of boxers, since he preferred bottoms only. Quickly, she finished her shower, so he took his. When he crawled in bed, she had already curled up fast asleep. He pulled her against him. "You are just too damned cuddly."

A couple of hours later, he heard rattling. In the soft flicker of light from his lamp, he saw her frantically jiggling the lock, to his amusement. Noiselessly, he tiptoed behind her and startled her. "Trying to break my lock?"

"You're delusional," she yelled.

Then he grabbed her by the waist as she thrashed against him. He leaned her over the bed and yanked her boxers down. Nimbly, he partly her lips and deftly massaged her until she whimpered and slightly trembled. Within moments, she was as aroused wet as hime was hard. Through an animalistic haze, he heard her moaning softly as he pounded her. For a second, he worried that he might be too rough on her, but then he felt her hot moisture that made the best he ever knew feel even better, before he erupted once more.

After another shower, when he tried to go to sleep, she sat in bed, her arms folded. "You promised you wouldn't tell if I let you have your way."

"I'm not finished punishing you," he countered. "I'll keep my promise."

When they settled for sleep, he spooned her and held her firmly at her waist. "I never figured you were the cuddling type," she commented wryly.

"Normally I'm not," he said as he burrowed his cheek against her silky, flowery scented hair. "But, you are just so cuddly and adorable, I can't help myself - or, I don't want you to escape. Your choice."

"I don't understand why you are keeping me here. From what I have observed over the years, for you it's the thrill of the kill. So isn't it time for you to move on?"

"Are you insulting me? Do you want more punishment?"

"I'm not insulting you, just observing." As she intertwined her hand in his, she meekly stated, "Later, I do want more punishment."

"Good, since you deserve it," he teased. "In all seriousness though, don't sneak in here anymore. Some of my friends wouldn't be so nice."

A few hours later, he awoke to giggling. He found himself bound to the bedposts, with Hermione straddling him, both of them nude. "You never checked my robes to see what I was carrying," she said holding her contraceptive potion. She giggled more. "By the way, I told the truth when I said I wasn't here to spy or steal."

"What do you want then?"

"To make the Malfoy heir love slave to a Mudblood," she answered. "I thought my cover was blown when you saw I wasn't wearing any dainties." She lightly touched her lips to his, inviting him into an impassioned kiss. As warm breath tickled his ear, she said, "You're going to beg."

"A Malfoy never begs," Draco stated, his voice hoarse with passion. "You can do anything you want to me, but I won't beg." Using all his strength, he strained against the leather straps that bound his arms and legs. However, the bedposts and straps opposed his force.

"You will eventually," Hermione countered.

"No," he insisted. "Malfoy vengeance is something to fear. You will know my wrath, Hermione. I promise."

"I'm not afraid of you, Draco." She giggled. "I own you." From outside his door, they heard some of his friends going to breakfast. "Soundproof, hmm, more like a spell to let noise in, but not out." When she held up her wand, he looked up to see both wands still in their holder. "That one is a decoy. Maybe I'm sneakier than you?" After a quick whisk of her wand, she leaned over him. "Now Draco, you have a choice: Cry for help, or use your mouth for better things."

Without even thinking, slowly his tongue circled the tasty pink nipple above his lips. After she hardened, he flicked his tongue rapidly, driving her wild. "You certainly have talent." She moaned as he took care of her sister. Then she whisked her wand. "For privacy." She straddled above him, letting him only slightly in. "Beg for it, my Dragon," she coyly teased.

"Hermione!" His voiced quaked with anticipation as she rubbed his tip. For several minutes, he resisted as she rubbed him in moist butterfly caresses. Finally his body tensed, unable to endure. "I beg of you."

Slowly but forcefully, she rode him. With each motion, he felt her silky fevered caresses with heavenly dew drops, increasing to a fervent speed. "Draco," she squealed. "My dragon," she screamed as she quivered on him. "Draco!"

"Hermione," he moaned as she poured on him, freeing herself of any inhibitions she ever had. Electric sensations rained on him as she squeezed him. Then he exploded as she tightened again, rocking him once more.

"I love you," she said as she collapsed against his chest, exhausted.

"I love you, too" he said as the binds untied themselves. Moments later, their Tahitian honeymoon hut on the water appeared around them, as Draco's room from Hogwarts dissolved. "My Crisalide, you were fantastic and surprising." After resting a bit while he held her, he suggested, "Let's swim."

Together they dove into the tepid, clear blue waters outside their cabin on the water. Because of the privacy barrier, they skinny-dipped as much as they wanted, out of the eyesight of Muggles and their own kind. With the exception of trips into the island, they enjoyed living the life of naturists. Once they finished with their swim, he rubbed lotion on her back while she relaxed.

As she held the opened gold box the candy called Tahitian Treats came in, she read the note over again. "Have a wonderful honeymoon. Do not eat these until a few days after you arrive in Tahiti. Your secret location is safe with me. Both of you should eat the treats at the same time. Do not open the second envelope until at least six hours after you have eaten the treats. You will play out a fantasy buried deep within. After having known you both for awhile now, I think you will be pleasantly surprised at your discoveries. Always keeping secrets safe, Love Bianca."

Then she grabbed the box the treats came in. "Let's see whose inhibited fantasy we just played out."

As they both read, their jaws dropped. "Tahitian Treats guarantee you will play out a _**mutual**_ fantasy, even your most repressed ones."

After they both looked at each other, Hermione giggled almost embarrassed. "I never knew you even thought of me in that way at all in our school years, except as a Mudblood. I mean, you went from one tall, elegant, somewhat pretentious but not so bright sexy girl, to the next. I always figured I wasn't your type, since you dated the opposite of me."

"Yes, I did," he replied. "That Tahitian Treat made me realize things that I had suppressed back then. Maybe I dated girls opposite to the one I really wanted. All along I wanted a smart, petite, beautiful pixie with wild hair, who is sexy but demure, elegant yet real." He kissed her softly. "I'm just shocked about how you felt."

"Draco, I always thought you were handsome but you always said such vile things to me. I hated myself for finding you attractive. That Tahitian Treat made me realize that I always wanted a bad boy, even then." Then she giggled. "Why do you think when we were interning, I hugged you so much?" He gasped in shock. "You should use that mouth for kissing, not hurling insults, since you're such a terrific kisser among your other talents."

"Well since I only plan to kiss you from now on, I reserve the insults for others." Then he showed her his talent. "You keep doing that yoga thing that you do, because that blows my mind."

"Among other things," she admitted.

"Folks have commented about my possessiveness of you, and someone noticed how I take what I want when I want it," he said a little ashamed. "I'll try to curb that." By now she had to have known his predilection for odd places, plus the fact that after a passionate kiss he would shag her wherever he fancied without asking.

"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy," she admonished him. "I love how you look at me, and that you desire me that much. Have I ever tried to fight you during our zany fun?" He shook his head. "Whoever suggested that is an idiot. Trust me. I'd rather not be treated like an old shoe again."

"Brilliant," he said as he rubbed oil in every nook and cranny of her body making her moan. "As long as you play out all your fantasies with me, since I love adventure, we have a deal."

_Next in the saga - __Nusquam to be revised Oct 09_


End file.
